A Knight and his King
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Le Chevalier d'Eon In his duty as a knight, d'Eon falls in love with his king. King LouisXV and d'Eon shonenai, fluff. Set in Versailles during prerevolutionary France. One shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A knight and his King

Fandom: Le Chevalier d'Eon

Pairing: Louis XV and D'Eon.

A/N: This fic was inspired by episode 4 when King Louis strokes d'Eons lips in the vault. D'Eon trembles as King Louis talks about his likeliness to Lia. Then in episode 6 D'Eon gets really worked up when King Louis dismisses him without reason. Also, in episode 1, Anna seems to imply more with d'Eon as King Louis's confident, and d'Eon seems to visit him a lot The fangirl in me says "yaoi!" The real King Louis was straight and d'eon just cross-dressed, but anyway, enjoy. Shonenai for now. Eventual yaoi.

* * *

The young knight d'Eon bowed before his king, Louis XV of France, clutching a silver cross to his chest, the proof he abandoned all else living to serve his country. Mourning the loss of his late sister, Lia, drove him from the depths of grief when he said "It is my will, and a sign of allegiance to my country, to inherit her duty!" The day Louis XV relieved him duty marked a new beginning. 

The other members of the King's Secret, Durand, Tellagory and Robin flanked d'Eon in the king's audience chamber at Versailles.

Taking the king's lavish outer coat, his attendant the Duke Broglie turned toward them in address. "Knights of the King, the four of you have done well in the completion of this mission."

Their postures straightened with pride.

"But from here on, you are relieved of your duties as members of the King's Secret," Broglie abruptly added, quirking an eyebrow up over his one open eye.

Rising up, d'Eon protested, stepping forward. "Your Majesty! Have we displeased you?" Ignoring Broglie, d'Eon stopped a foot behind the king. "Was it because we let the Russian escape? Please, Your Majesty," his tremulous voice cried out.

"Hmm," the king merely replied, twisted half way in profile from his desk.

D'Eon noticed his long silver mane cascaded gracefully down his back and powerful tall frame. His dignified smile and gentle features blocked d'Eon from reading any reaction, provoking d'Eon more.

"D'Eon de Beaumont, you should listen to the end," Broglie advised sternly, glaring at d'Eon with his other open eye.

"D'Eon!" Durand hissed, grabbing his shoulder.

His half smile widening, the king stood firmly, raising a hand. "Our knight, Sir d'Eon, you may go." Commanding Broglie, he added, "Escort them out and inform them."

"But Your Majesty!" d'Eon persisted, forced out by the order.

"An open act of defiance like that is treason," Durand warned, whispering in his ear as Broglie led them out. "Which warrants imprisonment in the Bastille over death if one's lucky."

"Please, Durand," d'Eon requested politely. His emerald irises narrowed and lips tightened in anger. "Silence."

After explaining their new mission in Russia, Broglie returned to the audience room.

Pacing toward the large glass window, framing a panoramic view of Versailles's lovely gardens, Louis grinned, more amused than cheeky over d'Eon's bold behavior.

"Is he not interesting, Duke Broglie?" the king posed thoughtfully.

"Indeed, Sir," Broglie replied, lowering his head in obeisance at Louis's every word, his weight leaning on his cane.

"Most, if not the entire court bores me with their pomp and frivolity," Louis detested. "Except Sir d'Eon." His name brought a smile, brightening his countenance. "Among Us, Queen Marie speaks highly of him."

Listening intently, Broglie neared him, nodding.

Striding down the hall outside, d'Eon fumed. "His Majesty questions my loyalty!" the young aristocratic declared.

Under fancy glass chandeliers, lavish ceiling frescos painted in playful Rococo, diffused light streamed in through wall high windows, reflected off mirror walls. Durand, Suddenly, Durand's reflection broke away from Robin and Tellagory's, now covering d'Eon's.

"D'Eon, calm down," Durand imposed, towering slightly over his comrade. "The king's decision is clear."

I can't, it hurts right here. Squeezing the cross Lia gave him before her death, his heart ached profusely. My sister died serving the man who relieves me! He stormed off back to the king's audience chamber. 

"Let him go," Tellagory added soberly. "He still mourns her loss. Only two weeks have since passed."

_And what about my mourning, sensei?_ Durand wished to express. _My Lia, my love…_

"Nee-san, how can I keep my promise when I've lost faith in His Majesty?" D'Eon asked himself, catching his breath outside the king's chamber.

Memories of Lia's skin white as snow flashed through mind the last they spoke. She glowed like an angel clasping her hands over his, gripping her memento, the cross he now wore. _Please, d'Eon_, she implored. _Stay as you are, with a sincere and loyal heart._

"Nee-san, I can't. Forgive me for the treason I am to commit by openly questioning His Majesty." Swallowing his pain, d'Eon tensed, his delicate frame wracked in fear. "But how am I to live, when my duty to the man I've sworn to serve, is no more?"

_The day His Majesty knighted me, is the day I abandoned all else, _d'Eon thought, knocking hesitantly on the king's door.

The majestic white doors gilded in gold leaf creaked open. Bemused, Broglie greeted him. _Is the fool inviting treason!?_ He cried inwardly. _Not even His Majesty's Uncle, the Duke de Orleans dares to impose unless summoned!_

Wearing a regal air, almost cold and unspoken, the king continued writing, quill pen in hand on fine parchment, his back turned away. "I shall attend to this audience in private," he said calmly.

"Yes, Sir." Saying that, Broglie bowed, shutting the door behind.

Silence penetrated the very air the king and knight breathed in. Instantly, the king's façade shifted revealing his true self. Gazing up shyly, confusion twisted his soft but angular features. Bewildered, d'Eon averted his sight, dropping to one knee on the floor. Rumors of the king's incompetence due to his shyness and indecision circulated concerning his real persona in private, but d'Eon never believed them.

This was the king at heart: a timid, intelligent, yet open-minded man who believed in the Enlightenment. Reason and logic over religion, the Enlightenment hearkened back to Greece, opposing the church's ways.

"I have returned to speak, Your Majesty," the exquisite knight began.

"Speak," Louis said quietly, placing his quill down at last.

All fear having melted, d'Eon remembered the king he met a few days ago at Lia's crypt under the palace church. Duke Broglie's inquiry as to why d'Eon stowed away the documents from Russia stuck a wary chord. Then His Majesty said sympathetically, _Our knight, Sir d'Eon, you kept them because you seek to know the reason for Lia's death. Is that true? _

_Yes, Sir,_ d'Eon had replied, surprised by his thoughtfulness.

_You are Lia's brother, are you not?_ The king inquired, closing all distance between them.

Before d'Eon could answer the king had reached out touching his round feminine face. Frozen, d'Eon quivered, feeling His Majesty's fingertips over his trembling lips. At first d'Eon suspected he did to compare his likeliness to Lia's.

Thinking deeper in the present, d'Eon recalled a longing within the king's amethyst eyes.

"I would like to know, Dear Sir, the reason for my relief," d'Eon asked gently, glancing up at His Majesty still seated.

"Our safety and yours, my knight." Speaking intimately, Louis crouched timidly towards d'Eon, weight on his knees. "France's enemies must believe she has weakened Her guard, lest they suspect Our intensions.

Finally, His Majesty addressed him as _my knight_, a personal servant of the crown, not as _our knight_, one of many in the King's Secret guard.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your Majesty, I apologize for questioning you." Backlit by the morning light, a dim halo glowed around d'Eon. The loveliest youth in France with long golden hair, skin white as snow, eyes greener than emeralds, a sweet round face, slender delicate frame, and musical baritone voice made even the men swoon at his sight. "I suppose the Bastille is only fitting," he whispered, recalling Durand's prior warning.

A low chuckle, soft and deep escaped the king. "I'm not my predecessor who lies underground." Louis XV referred to the previous monarch, Louis XIV, the Sun King otherwise known for his militarism.

Extending a pale hand, he gestured at d'Eon to rise.

Feeling his throat tighten, d'Eon slowly rose, again clutching Lia's cross over his racing heart.

Quiet, but attentively Louis noticed his pained expression. "You still grief your sister's, loss, do you not?" On his feet, the king gracefully strode over to d'Eon by the window.

"Yes, Sir…I do." Sniffling, d'Eon shut his eyes, fighting back the tears. He never grieved openly since the church refused to bury Lia's mercury preserved body.

"I was an infant when my mother suddenly died." Speaking solemnly, the king stopped beside d'Eon, towering slightly in height as well as stature. "At age five, my remaining family passed too."

Hearing his compassionate tone, d'Eon glanced up, lost in the king's sentimental gaze.

Silvery strands of hair parted back in front and slightly down the middle framed his face, chiseled yet gentle in demeanor. His brows twisted up and mouth fell slightly open at d'Eon, who bit his lower lip down in frustration.

Desperate with anguish, d'Eon finally cried burying his face in the king's strong chest.

"Lia served me faithfully as you do now," Louis replied wearily, letting his chin sink on d'Eon's narrow shoulder.

_I'm not worthy of such praise, Your Majesty,_ the young knight would say if not mourning from Lia's death.

_Beautiful and sad, like France herself is now_, Louis reflected poetically, cupping d'Eon's cheeks.

"Your…Majesty?" Blinking, a tear streamed down d'Eon's smooth white face.

Watching it roll on his hand, the king studied how it glistened like a diamond in the sun. Multiple points of light played in its depths, drawing him further in to d'Eon's lovely features. His heart beat fast in his chest against all outer composure.

_This feeling,_ he thought, slightly blushing.

Tilting back d'Eon jaw, Louis inclined forward, gracing his knight with a kiss. Lost between dream and reality, d'Eon's lids fluttered shut. Lips pursed, quivering, he felt his entire being melt. Even Lia's soul inside him seemed to calm feeling the king's deep love.

Silent in the moment, d'Eon still trembled, his heart soothing over. "I…I…" His choked baritone trailed off.

"Sir d'Eon, you will always be my knight," he whispered in d'Eon's ear, his cheek flushed next to d'Eons.

That rich bass voice flowing in began to wash out d'Eon's sorrows. "Yes, my liege." As d'Eon said that, a faint smile rose on his lips.

owari

A/N: My first complete fic, I hope it came out okay. Maybe I'll write a Durand/d'Eon next.


End file.
